


Introduction to Coffee Flirtations

by FollowingButterflies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Community Crossover, M/M, shameless Community references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowingButterflies/pseuds/FollowingButterflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jo what's the deal with the guy from English and American Literature?" </p>
<p>It's safe to say that Dean Winchester noticed Castiel Milton though how an invitation for coffee turns into Dean creating a fake study group is actually beyond Dean. </p>
<p>Based on NBC's Community 1x01: Pilot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction to Coffee Flirtations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somuchforbaggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchforbaggles/gifts).



> This story is a (very belated) birthday present for the wonderful Megan. Honestly if it weren’t for her I really wouldn’t have gotten into Supernatural, or Community actually as I’d only watched one or two episodes before getting to know her, and I wouldn’t have started to ship Dean and Cas to the stupid extent that I do now. It was brilliant to have someone to talk to about my ever growing love for those two morons in love while in class and she was always on hand with amazing fics though trying to read Have Love, Will Travel on a packed train home from uni while forever be an interesting point of reading fanfiction.
> 
> There are some terrible references to Community in here and for that I am sorry. Plus a lot of this was written in the middle of the night and for that I am also sorry!

"Jo what's the deal with the guy from English and American Literature?" Dean Winchester asked sitting himself down next to a bemused looking Jo Harvelle.

"Got a little bit of a man crush going on there Winchester?" Jo said with a smirk. Once she saw the less than amused expression on Dean’s face she rolled her eyes heavily. "Ok fine. I've only spoken to him once but his name is Castiel Novak and he has three brothers, one of which is a giant tool apparently and one other is the devil incarnate. He's worried about the test tomorrow morning and he's sorry that it’s making him come across as a bit of a tool." Jo said nodding over to where said guy from English and American Literature was sat across from them reading and occasionally sipping from a paper cup. 

"How the hell did you find all that out after only speaking to him once?" Dean asked in awe. It took him three weeks back in high school to even learn Jo’s name and yet she’d gotten all that information from Castiel in one English and American Literature class. That girl had a damn talent it seemed.

"I'm a fast worker." Jo said shrugging her shoulders. 

"Well you do have some value." Dean said grinning broadly at Jo.

"Thanks for that Winchester, I’m glad we’ve spent these past God only knows how many years being friends." Jo said rolling her eyes. "I have a class in five minutes so I'll leave you to your lusting after the poor guy."

“I’m not ‘lusting’.” Dean shot back quickly trying to dispel the snide smirk on Jo’s face.

“Yeah, you kind of are.” Jo said snorting. "Why don't you just go and talk to him? Carpe diem and all" she added.

"Because I might say something dumb." Dean said shrugging.

"Because there's a first time for everything." Jo said sarcastically. “Just go and talk to him. Now if you make me late then I’m stealing all your chicken fingers at lunch.”

“They’re better than your damn chalupas.” Dean shot back.

“Hey I love those damn chalupas, now shut up or I’m going to be late.” Jo said hitting Dean on the arm.

“What’s the class, History of Ice Cream?” Dean asked with a sneer.

“Funny Winchester, very funny.” Jo said picking up her bag and giving the guy from English and American Literature, who was now apparently called Castiel, an empathetic look. “If that poor guy knew what was going on in your head he’d run the other way.” She said before walking off.

Despite Jo’s less than positive outlook Dean knew full well that when he turned on the charm he could probably get someone to do anything he asked of them, it had worked well enough for him in the past so why not now? As he watched Jo walk away Dean rose from his seat and put on that charismatic smile he used on just about everyone to get what he wanted.

* * *

"Hey there." Dean said. “You’re in my English and American Lit class right?” Dean asked using the same winning voice he’d used to get so many dates back in high school.

"You're in my light." Castiel said without looking up. Dean moved over slightly and glanced down at Castiel's book. Vonnegut's  _Cat's Cradle_. It was the same book they were reading in class though Dean had read it several times in high school. "Are you just going to stand there staring at me?" Castiel huffed looking up and glaring at Dean. Despite the glare Dean couldn’t help but notice just how damn blue Castiel’s eyes were. He’d noticed the guy in class, it was pretty hard not to seeing as he was easily one of the most attractive guys in the class and wore a damn tie to class every day, but it wasn’t until now that he noticed Castiel’s eyes. “I’m trying to read.” Castiel added dismissively.

"One of the main points in the book is Vonnegut’s use of science and religion in juxtapositions. Throughout the book he writes about how science helps discover truth while religion helps in the formation of lies, you know if you're worried about tomorrow's test.” Dean said quickly because the scathing look Castiel was giving him was making him nervous. When Dean Winchester was being charming no one ever looked at him like that. “I could always help you go over it all."  

"You?" Castiel asked raising an eyebrow and even scoffing. “ _You_  could help me with tomorrow’s test?”

"Ugh yeah...I have a study group." Dean quickly elaborated because Castiel’s scornful remark had made Dean feel like a complete moron despite Dean knowing more about the book they were studying than half of the class. Ok so maybe he didn’t have a study group but at that moment he would do anything to swipe the smirk of Castiel’s face.

"You… _really_? The guy who sits listening to his iPod and staring out the window all lesson has a study group? Wow where do I sign up?" Castiel said rolling his eyes before he returned to his book. Dean’s anger flared up and he couldn’t stop his mouth from getting away with him.  

"Yeah well I'm probably the only person in the class that had read the damn book nine times." Dean said smirking when Castiel looked back up with a surprised look. "If it helps I've already read all the books on the reading list as well." Dean added. “Who feels like an asshole now?” Castiel stared at him for a moment before sighing.

"Ok, I really need help in English and American Literature" He said glancing down at his book with a frown as if it were the book's fault. “You really have a study group?” he asked.

"Yeah, I’d hardly say that I had a study group then I didn’t.” Dean said “The group meets after the last class of the day in the library." Dean said.

"Thanks for telling me." Castiel said before he glanced at his phone to check the time. He rose out his seat, picking up his book and coffee as he did so, and beginning to walk off.

"Does that mean you'll be there?" Dean asked but Castiel only replied with a smirk as he walked away. Dean couldn’t help but smile until he realised that he’d have to pass off having a study group. That couldn’t be so hard could it? 

* * *

Dean managed to grab a spare study room and tried to not look like a complete loner sat there by himself. He had no idea what he'd been thinking about when he made up an imaginary study group but it felt like the only way to get Castiel to talk to him. He could blag his way through one study session before offering to take Castiel out for coffee right? That was possible...hopefully.

He wasn’t stupid by any means. He’d read the damn book they were studying enough times to make himself sound like he had a study group and if that didn’t work then he could just use that charm Jo had told him should be classed as a dangerous weapon. He still wasn’t sure if Jo classed that as an insult or a compliment though when it came to Jo that was pretty much the norm.

"Wow, got any spare seats in this packed out place?" Castiel said with a voice dripping in acerbity as he walked into the study room and sitting himself down in a chair next to Dean.

“One less empty seat now that you’re here.” Dean said shooting Castiel a grin.

“That says something seeing as I’m fifteen minutes late.” Castiel said cocking an eyebrow.  

"Well you know how college students are, always late." Dean said shrugging. "So how about we give it five minutes and if no one turns up we should go and get coffee." Dean said giving Castiel a charming smile. Castiel raised an eyebrow carefully and snorted.

“So you  _were_  trying to flirt with me earlier on…interesting.” Castiel said shaking his head ever so slightly.

“I…I wasn’t” Dean tried to say but Castiel chuckled stopping him.

“Look I apologise for earlier on when I was short with you, it’s just that my brothers really looked down on me when I came to this college and if I failed my English and American Literature class then that would just make their year.” Castiel said without a hint of the smirking smile from earlier on in the day.

“No I get it man; my little brother is stupidly smart so I’ve always tried to show that I’m not the stupid one in the family.”

“Still…I’m sorry that I came across as a bit of an ass.” Castiel said and the look of sincerity in his eyes was clear for Dean to see.

“Well you can just make it up to me later on.” Dean said shooting Castiel a grin. Castiel rolled his eyes (Dean wondered if the guy ever got a headache from all the scowling, squinting and eye rolling he seemed to do) and looked down at his copy of  _Cat’s Cradle_ that he’d just pulled from his bag. 

“Should we wait for everyone else or just start?” Castiel asked glancing upwards to look around the room for a moment before his gaze fell back to Dean. Dean wondered if they guy knew just how freaking  _blue_  his eyes were and if he ever used them as a way of getting what he wanted because Dean was pretty much convinced that Castiel would get away with anything with those damn eyes. Castiel cocked his eyebrow and Dean realised he'd been staring, full on staring. He ducked his head, scratching at the back of his neck before stuttering out a reply.

“I guess we can start now, I doubt anyone will-”

"Well hey there guys." Jo said sauntering into the study room and throwing herself down into a chair next to Castiel. "Not too late am I?" she asked innocently. Dean had known JO long enough to know that nothing she did was innocent so he was instantly suspicious. 

"Um...what are you  _doing_  here Jo?" Dean asked.

"I’m here for the study group" Jo said smirking. "If Castiel hadn't of reminded me of it earlier on then it would have been like the group didn't even exist." Dean scowled at Jo's smirking smile. "So Professor Winchester, where shall we start?" Jo asked pulling out her book and waving it at Dean. 

"Could we start by me hitting you with that book?"

"That would hardly be productive and studious would it?" Jo asked. Dean was about to shoot back an insult when he noticed Castiel's smirk. He sighed deeply and remembered why he was even sat in a uncomfortable plastic chair in the first place. 

"Why don't we just talk about the main outstanding themes running through the book to start with?" Dean asked.

"Well that would be outstanding." Jo said while Castiel let out a small chuckle. Dean was very tempted to hit Jo with his book when his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

“Shit.” Dean muttered looking down at his phone and seeing Sam’s name, along with a highly amusing photo of Sam passed out on the couch after Dean’s eighteenth birthday party, pop up on the screen. “I’ve just got to take this ok? I’ll be right back.” Dean said pulling himself up from his chair and hurrying outside. It was against campus rules to be seen on your phone in the hallways so Dean had to go all the way outside to the courtyard to answer Sam’s call. “Sammy? Is everything ok?”

“Hey Dean, yeah everything is ok. Why wouldn’t it be?” Sam asked.

“Because normally you only call me if you want something.” Dean pointed out. He heard Sam sigh and he knew he was on the receiving end of one of Sam’s bitch faces even if he couldn’t see it. “So what’s up? You can’t be calling me just to talk.” Dean added.

“I was just wondering if it was ok if I went out tonight. I know we normally stay in on Friday nights but there’s this girl from my politics class and she’s asked me if I wanted to go over to her house to study tonight.”

“Sammy you’re not ten years old anymore, you don’t need my permission to go over to some girl’s house ok? Just ring me if you want a lift back home after ok?” Dean said. He heard Sam huff on the other end of the phone.

“If I’m not ten years old anymore than you can stop calling me Sammy then, it’s the name grandmothers give six year old girls.” Sam grumbled. Dean didn’t want to point out that sometimes Sam acted like a six year old girl, tantrum wise. “Anyway, can I go to Jessica’s or not?”

“Yeah Sammy –  _Sam_ , go ahead. Just ring me later on ok? Don’t forget” Dean said. Sam sighed; cue the second bitch face of the conversation.

“I won’t forget to ring you.” Sam said. “I’ve gotta go, I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, later bitch.” Dean said as Sam hung up. Chuckling to himself, mainly because of the thought of Sam getting flustered because a girl had asked him over to study, Dean made his way back towards the study room. “Sorry about that, it was my brother.” He said shoving his phone back into his jean pocket. “So are we ready to stud-” Dean glanced up and saw that there was now several people sat around the table. Castiel was not one of them. “Um…Jo…what’s going on?”

“Oh…some others from E and Am Lit turned up and asked what was going on, Castiel invited them in.”

“I didn’t even  _know_  there  _was_  a study group for the class.” A red haired girl with think bangs and large glasses perched on her nose said. “Aren’t you the guy who fell asleep in class last week?” she then asked looking Dean up and down.

“Yeah…” Dean muttered. He’d only fallen asleep because he’d spent half the night before class looking after a sick Sam who had gotten food poisoning from this Mexican restaurant they’d gone to for dinner.

“Well this study group is going to be a real success.”

“Wow Charlie.” The guy sat next to her, a small skinny guy with a mop of dark brown hair, said. “No need to be rude.” He added before looking over at Dean. “She’s Charlie and I’m Garth.” the guy said with a open and friendly smile. 

“Dean…nice to meet you." Dean said as the guy's face actually lit up. "Um Jo…where’s Castiel gone?” Dean quickly asked. Jo's perpetual smirk widened. Dean shot her a look as if to say that she could shut the fuck up in a way that only friends could do. 

“He got a phone call; didn’t you see him in the courtyard?” Jo asked. 

"Um I guess not..."

"So...are we going to study?" Charlie asked. 

"Um yeah...yeah I'm just going to grab Castiel...you know, we can't study without everyone here," Dean heard himself babble. He knew Jo was revelling in this whole thing and he really did feel like kicking himself. Rising from his chair Dean tried to ignore the look on Jo's face as he went walking out the study room and back towards the courtyard. Sure enough, when he opened the large double doors, he noticed Castiel standing  at the bottom of the steps with a cellphone pressed to his ear. Dean began walking towards Castiel until he stopped when he heard the lightness in Castiel's voice. The sardonic way he had spoken to Dean was completely gone and replaced with an incredibly happy and loving tone.  

“-didn’t forget. I’ll be there, I promise. I really wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Castiel was saying into his phone. The look a pure joy on his face stopped Dean in his tracks because in the few weeks they’d been at college he’d never seen that look on Castiel’s face. “Yes I really want to see what you’ve been working on, I’m sure it’s going to be amazing so stop worrying. You're the most talented person I know.” He said with a slight chuckle. Whoever was on the other end of the phone said something that made Castiel laugh loudly and as he did so he glanced over a spotted Dean standing on the steps. “I’m sorry Anna, I’ve got to go.” He said looking like a small child who just been caught eating peanut butter straight from the jar. “I’ll see you on Sunday morning, I really can’t wait. I love you, ok?” he said quickly added before hanging up. Dean just stood there feeling vaguely nervous because he felt like he wasn't meant to see Castiel like this. 

“Um…Jo said you’d come out here and I just wanted to see if you were ok.” Dean said shifting from foot to foot. 

“Yes Dean, I’m fine.” Castiel said pocketing his phone. “I was just talking to my younger sister.” He added.

“She away at college or something?” Dean asked picking up on the fact that Castiel was going out to see her work that Sunday.

“Not exactly.” Castiel said looking away from Dean and beginning to walk back towards the main building.

“Oh…she’s…she’s ill?”

“No…it’s complicated Dean.” Castiel said and from the way his voice nearly cracked Dean knew it was a sensitive subject, Dean knew only too well from experience so he didn't press. They fell into a comfortable silence as they walked back into the study room. Jo's head was resting on the table and she looked about ready to slam someone's head through a jukebox. Charlie's face was nearly as red as her hair and Garth looked like he was trying, and failing, to be peace keeper. A guy Dean hadn't even noticed before; which was a surprise seeing as he looked like he'd just been kicked out of some dive bar during the hight of the hair metal era, including the questionable mullet, was snoring slightly with his heavy looking boots rested up on the desk.

"All I was saying was that-"

"All  _I_ was saying was that I will  _pay_  you to shut up." Jo muttered, her head still resting on the desk.

"Working hard or hardly working?" Dean asked sitting back down in his seat. Jo sat up to glare at him, reminding Dean heavily of Jo's mother Ellen who was a woman that really loved to scowl, before her head hit the desk with a loud bang again. The snoring guy jolted awake and looked around the room for the source of noise while Garth looked at Jo with a worried expression. 

"Doesn't that hurt?" he asked Jo. 

"It probably would if Jo had brain cells to hurt." Dean said. Jo reached out and punched him on the arm without raising her head. Dean wasn't going to admit it but it was clear that there would be a large bruise on his arm in the morning. Turning to Garth, Dean nodded at Jo. "What's got her so upset?"

"Jo mentioned the words 'Star Trek' and Charlie was off...it happens most days." Garth said shrugging his shoulders. Jo groaned loudly, sounding very much like she was a small animal in fatal pain. "I think that shows how well the conversation went." Garth added. 

"If Jo would just let me finish then what I was trying to say what that in episode twenty-"

"Oh Jesus Christ! I cannot do it. Dean if you want to sit through this made up study group in order to nail Castiel then go ahead but I have better things to do than listen to some fanatical red head babble about whatever the fuck a tribble is!" Jo yelled flinging herself out of her chair. After nearly ten seconds, the longest ten seconds of Dean's life, went by several people started talking at once.

"A tribble is a space-"

"I thought Dean was with Jo-"

"If Jo's going then can I go because-"

"Wait...this study group isn't even  _real_?" Castiel asked in the loudest voice turning to Dean with a furious look on his face. Jo's cheeks went bright red as she realised what she had said and she quickly shot an apologetic look at Dean.

"Shit" Jo muttered under her breath as Castiel pushed his chair out from the desk and stood up.

"You arrogant douchebag." Castiel snapped before turning on his heels and storming out the room.

"Fuck!" Dean cursed as he too leapt up from his seat and tore after Castiel. “Castiel wait up!” he called out as he hurried out the study room and grabbed Castiel by the arm. Castiel whirled round and for a moment Dean was convinced he was about to be punched in the face.  

“You lied about the study group in order to just try and ask me out?” Castiel snapped. Dean opened his mouth several times to try and explain himself but nothing came out. That was a first as he normally had a come back for everything but it seemed like when he was with Castiel there was an exception. "Well?"

“I panicked! You were sat there looking at me like I was a complete moron and wasting my time by even talking to you so I panicked! I didn’t want you to think that I was an idiot so yeah, I lied but I’m sorry-”

“The only person’s time you’ve wasted has been mine. When I told you about my brothers constantly making jokes about me being here I wasn’t just saying it to make conversation, they really do give me continuous snide remarks about my choice to go to school here so I could stay close to home instead of going to an Ivy League school. If I failed my class then I would still be hearing about it on my fiftieth birthday, it would be the source of jokes for  _years_ to come and you used that to your advantage. You lied to me Dean.”

“Did you ever stop to think why I lied?” Dean shot back.

“In order to ask me out, it’s as simple as that. Jo said so herself.”

“Dude if you didn’t intimidate the crap out of me I would have just asked you out for coffee ‘simple as that’ but the way you looked at me earlier on, like I was a grunt who didn’t even know what book we were reading in class, pissed me off and threw me off ok?” Dean said. Castiel raised an eyebrow perfectly at Dean’s comment. It wasn’t exactly encouraging but at least Castiel hadn’t hit him and stormed off…yet. “I didn’t want you to think that I was stupid-”

“You made up a fake study group Dean that sounds rather stupid to me.”

“Dude I’ve read every damn book on the reading list more than once. I mean damn, I read all of Kerouac’s work when I was fourteen for fun. I just didn’t want you to think I was just the guy who punked about in class…I mean you’re damn smart…you  _could_ have gone to an Ivy League”

“Yes but it didn’t want to leave Anna.” Castiel said in a small voice. 

“Your sister?” Dean asked remembering the conversation from before when he’d caught Castiel talking his sister. Castiel nodded. “You said it was complicated…”

“She’s not sick…but she’s at a…a psychiatric hospital…the Connor Beverley Behavioural Medicine Centre…it’s only a few miles from here so I can visit whenever she’s allowed to have people see her.  If I was at, say, Yale or Brown then it would be harder to come and see her. She doesn’t get on with my other brothers…I’m really the only one she has who cares for her anymore.”

“I'm the same…well sort of. I mean I couldn’t have gone to an Ivy League school but I chose to come here to stay close to my brother. He’s in high school and I’m all he has so I stayed here for him.”

“He’s lucky to have a brother who would do that for him.”

“I think Anna is lucky to have you.” Dean said feeling a lightness in his chest as Castiel smiled broadly at him.

“Thank you Dean." Castiel said. The smile slipped from his face as he ducked his head before looking back up towards Dean nervously "I…I’m sorry that I shouted at you.” Castiel added tentatively. 

“Yeah well I’m sorry that I lied to you and wasted your time” Dean shot back hoping that Castiel would believe him because the last thing he wanted was for Castiel leave thinking that he was a dick or something. The thought that someone out there would think of Dean as dick bothered him more than he would ever let on. 

“Maybe you didn’t waste my time that much…I’m still angry that you lied to me.”

“Dude…you’re really intimidating so I’m amazed I even managed to talk to you after you glared at me.” Dean point out. Castiel looked at him in surprise, even blinking several times which was so freaking  _cute_  Dean groaned inwardly.

“I didn’t glare necessarily, you  _were_ in my light and I  _was_  trying to read." Castiel said. He sighed for a moment, looked skywards then back at Dean as if contemplating something. Dean wasn't going to say anything in case Castiel snapped at him again. “Look, how do you normally spend your Friday evenings?”

“What?” Dean asked in surprise because that was the last thing he thought Castiel would say. 

“I asked you ‘how do you normally spend your Friday evenings?’ It’s a rather basic question.” Castiel said as though he were talking to a three year old.

“I…I..um…I hang out with Jo or my brother…I watch whatever is on TV…why?”

“Well there’s a small café not far from campus, the one with the blue and white awning outside. Do you know it?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah..” Dean said frowning slightly. He knew the place because Jo had dragged him there several times because she loved the muffins despite the fact that they were dry. The pie there was terrible but the coffee was good so that slightly made up for it. 

“Dean" Castiel sighed loudly shaking his head "For someone who has been trying to point out that you’re an intelligent person you’re acting incredibly unobservant.” he added rolling his eyes. “I’ll be there at seven this evening, you start making all this up to me by buying me a cup or two of coffee. The muffins are terrible but the coffee is great.”

"Wait, you're actually agreeing to go out with me?” Dean asked in surprise because up until that point he was convinced he'd completely blown all of his chances 

“How else are you going to convince me that you aren’t an unintelligent shallow douchebag?” Castiel asked as a slow smirk spread across his face

 Dean wasn’t one for day seizing but in that moment he could help but think carpe diem. Carpe freakin' diem. 


End file.
